Trials of Time
by someone88
Summary: After Strikers. Like the Numbers told Fate she was losing her powers. Nanoha, after the battle in the ship, was told to not use her blaster system or something bad might happen.When new evil rises up who will defend against it?Full summary inside NanoFate
1. Prologue

**Trials of Time**

**Prologue **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**Summary: After Strikers' events. Like the Numbers told Fate she was losing her powers but a new evil is rising up. Nanoha, after the battle in the ship, was told to not use her blaster system or something bad might happen. All those in section 6's lives moves on but when evil comes who will defend against it? Can Fate and Nanoha regain their strength? Or will their injuries be their downfall?**

**Pairing(s): I do not know yet but if you have suggestions please do tell.**

* * *

"…" - Talking

_Thinking _

(…) – Mental communication with others

**(…) **– Device talking

* * *

Author's notes:

The prologue is just a summary like thing and just clue you in on what is leading up to the story so some of it is not after the Strikers. The real story will start in chapter one. Also, this is my first Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha FanFic so if I mess up or anything please be understanding. I could use any advice/suggestions/comments so please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading and enjoy (hopefully).

P.S. If you think there should be any pairing(s) in this FanFic then please tell me as soon as possible before I write the first chapter.

* * *

A single figure stands in the heavens on one of the cloud platforms, looking down and watching.

* * *

Within a building that was engulfed in flames a single girl with short blue hair was wondering around in the room calling. Many firefighters tried and tried but the flames were too strong and could not get inside.

"Father… Sister…"

BOOM!

And on her side a wall explodes and threw her to the floor. Her small body skidded across the floor but finally stopped in front of a large, tall statue of an angel.

"AH! It hurts! It's hot! I don't want this! I want to go home!" The little girl cried out to no one in particular but at the same time to anyone, everyone.

Then, as fate would have it the angel's statue's base cracked and lent forward, ready to crush the small girl under its weight. Finally, it snapped and went down to end the small girl's life.

"Someone save me!"

The small girl saw this and cowered in fear. Seconds before it could crush the girl a bright pink light wrapped itself around it and prevented the accident.

"Thank goodness I made it in time! I've come to save you." The small girl's savior, another girl in white with two pigtails said.

* * *

The figure from the heavens smiles at what happened but another figure comes out and sees that.

The newly arrived figure frowns. "Are you observing the humans again? What good is it? They are such weak creatures!"

The figure that was watching the girls answered. "Yes, I was watching them. It allows me to understand them and, by no means, are they as weak as you assume. They can do great things if given the chance."

At that last comment the newly arrived figure was angered. "What?! Don't tell me! You want to let them stop him?! You want to let simple humans with silly little magic sticks try to stop HIM?! You're crazy!"

"Why not? And it's not like I have already decided yet. I will continue to watch them and keep in mind that it is also their world as much as it is ours."

The angered figured huffed. "Well even if you want to let them do our jobs as observers of time and try to stop HIM, who was once an angel, an observer of time, like us but has fallen, it won't work. They are too weak and HE could crush them just like that!" And the figure snapped to make a point.

The figure who was watching the two girls raises her eyebrows in an amused fashion. "Oh? Is that so?" And then smirked, "Even if HE is strong I don't think he could beat them is they had the powers of a god."

The other figure's jaws dropped. "You plan to give them THAT?! You know that it would be breaking the rules to directly interfere with the mortal world!"

"Directly interfere? Did I say I would? I am simply just following orders to find someone suitable to be the new owner of IT. Is that so wrong?"

"No it wouldn't but they would have to pass the tests and trials of IT to gain ITS powers, without your help."

"Of course, that is why I am watching the humans to find worthy candidates, before it's too late. You too should know that when HE is finished with earth he would come here right?"

"I… I know. Do as you wish, you're one of the three guardian angels, I'm just one of the observers."

"Thank you for understanding, Rei."

"I-It's nothing! S-so which one are you looking at? The small blue hair one? I don't think she has what it takes. The one in white is just too nice and the…"

The guardian angel cut the angel Rei off with a gentle smile. "Rei, you can just go on and on about this can't you? But I can tell you now that if you think the one in white is too nice… well…" The guardian chuckled. "You'll be surprised to know that she has a famous nickname."

"So? Is she called the saint of nice-nice or something?" Rei asked.

The guardian angel was amused. "Hmmm…. I think it was something along the line of… of white…hmm…"

Rei mentally laughed. _White? White? You're joking right?! What can it be? White grace? White magical girl? White angel? Even if she's called angel she's not as strong as one!_

"Ah, yes I remember! It's white devil!"

"White devil?! That girl in white with the two pigtails?! No way!"

"It's true. I've been watching her and some others and to tell you the truth I think the name suits her. She's now just about 15 or so and she's in the military as an instructor or something. At the age of about 9 she, having never before seen magic, sealed a jewel seed with a newly attained device. And if you remember that a jewel seed is a lost logia made by the people of Al-Hazard, the people who we, the angels, gave knowledge of magic and technology to. Then about six months later she and her friend, who also sealed many jewel seeds at the same age as her, battled and won against The Tomb of the Night Sky, another artifact made by the people of Al-Hazard from the knowledge we gave them."

"That girl did that?! At nine?! Impossible!"

"Well, it seems like you won't believe me no matter what I say so why don't you come and watch them with me? I think that the girl in white and the one in black are good candidates." The guardian angel motioned for Rei to come.

"Which one in black? The white one I can understand but which black one?" Rei got closer and looked down.

"That one, the blonde one, she's the friend of the 'White Devil' that I said fought for the jewel seeds with the 'White Devil on even terms and later helped her with the Tomb of the Night Sky."

"What?!" Rei sighed. "Sure, I'm not even going to question you anymore and just watch."

The two angels watched as the 'White Devil' use a single blast to get out of the building.

* * *

Time passed, about four years later, and the Guardian angel was pleased with what she saw when the candidates she chosen defeated their enemies in order to protect what was dear to them. Rei, the observer angel, eventually accepted that they were barely acceptable, but nonetheless acceptable.

However, after their fight and victory they sustained injuries that were not so favorable. Nanoha Takamachi, while using her blaster system, put too much strain on her body and was told by many that if she used it again she might never be able to fly or even walk again. Fate Testarossa Harlaown, being the outcome of 'Project F', was slowly and painfully losing her powers, her health is degenerating and she knew that if she continued using her powers so much she might die.

Even though the two of them are not the only candidates for what the angels had in mind, they certainly stood out. When the guardian angel saw that they were in danger of losing their powers it made her come up with a plan to help them.

Now a new chapter in the candidates' lives will be written. Their story will unfold and the chains destiny will move into place.

* * *

Next time on Trials of Time:

Many things happened after the Scaglietti Incident.

Good and bad.

The mages tried to return to their normal lives.

That did not work.

They tried to hide the fact that they were not the same as before.

They tried to act normally.

Many were fooled by their supreme acting skills but some were not.

Stressed out by their acting, emotions rise up and let lose.

Will they overcome their weakness and be able to pass the angels' trials?

Or will they fail and lose their powers and lives?

Next time on Trials of Time: Chapter One: Recovering or Not


	2. Chapter 1 Recovery or Not

**Trials of Time**

**Chapter 1**

**Recovery or Not**

_Is this really the time? The time to… to leave? Is this really for the best? _

_Yes, it is. _

_There's nothing else I can do here. If I stay I'll just be a burden, I would just drag them down, since I am no longer able to fight, no longer able to use my powers, no longer able to protect them._

_There's nothing left to hold me back…, except… her. _

_NO!_

_It's ok. _

_She'll get over it soon enough because Vivio is with her, not to mention Yuuno, he'll help and comfort her. _

_I am no longer needed here._

The blond decided and started walking toward an unknown destination, wondering where she could go to stay before she finally loses the last of her magic and die a slow and painful death. Leisurely consuming her sight was darkness, waiting to bind her and take her away. She was growing tired and weary causing her to speculate on wither or not it was wise for her to pick this over ending her life by herself, it would have been more quick and painless that way.

Finally, she found a spot, a spot perfect for resting and possibly dying at, it was a bridge similar to the one where she made her first friend at. Arriving at the midpoint of the bridge she drops under the pressure of her own weight, leaning against the bars of the metal bridge for support, the support that she desperately needed if she wanted to be able to sit up at all.

The pain was becoming overwhelming and the result of her coughing was painting the bridge floor a color of red, crimson red. But soon that too, came to an end because her body was already in a state of numbness and shock to the point that she could not even feel anything at all. It was like the calm before the storm of death.

In the last moments her memories of her short life filled her mind making her erupt with regret. One of the things she regretted most, that was still fresh in her mind, was a promise she made.

Flashback

Click

Click

Click

Sounds of heels stepping were made on the roof top.

"Nanoha?" The maker of the sounds questioned.

"Fate-chan?" The brunette who was already there replies back.

"What's wrong? What are you doing out here?" The blond asked not bothering to hind the concern in her voice while she was approaching Nanoha.

"Umm…"

"Thinking about Vivio?"

"Yeah… I just thought that I broke my promise to her." Tears clouded Nanoha's eyes as she tried to blink the back and continue but it was too much and she could no longer hind her tears. "I said that I'd be her mother and that I'll protect her… but I couldn't be by her side. I couldn't protect her. I'm sure she's crying right now…"

That was too much, too much for Fate to take. She could not bear seeing Nanoha like that. She embrace the girl in front of her ensuring her that everything would be alright and making a promise that she could not fulfill.

"Nanoha…"

"When I think about her crying alone, and that maybe she's sad or hurt, my body shakes and I feel like I'm about to go crazy! I want to go save her now! But I…"

"It's ok because Vivio is fine. Let's go save her, together." _So that she doesn't have to feel the pain of not having anyone to love and care for her, so that she can live a happy life, just like that one you gave me. Together we'll save her from that loneliness and pain and protect her. I promise. _Fate added mentally.

End of Flashback

_I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm sorry Vivio. I no longer have the ability to fulfill that promise, let alone protect you all. _

Older memories that pained her came up. Her mother's, her biological mother's, Precia Testarossa's, words to her one the last times they met.

Flashback

"Are you listening? I'm talking about you, Fate.

Even after I went to the trouble of giving you Alicia's memories, only your appearance is the same.

You were a useless, unusable scum… my little doll.

Alicia smiled more sweetly than you. She might be selfish sometimes but she always listens to what I say.

Alicia was always so good to me…

Fate, in the end, you were really nothing but an imitation of Alicia. Even after I gave you her precious memories, you were no good.

You were nothing but a doll for my consolation while I was working on bringing Alicia back to life.

That's why I no longer need you.

Vanish from the face of this world!

Ha ha ha ha ha!!!

I'll tell you something good, Fate. Ever since I created you…

I've always... HATED you!

Flashback End

_Hated you! _

_Hated you! _

_Hated you! _

Her mother's words rang in her mind. Haunting her every thoughts and making come to believe them even now, right before her death. But then she thought it should not matter to her either way, she was dying, soon. Maybe now she was making her mother proud by obeying her, by vanishing from this world.

_Disappear! I no longer have any need for you! _

Were a few more words from her mother, instructing her on what to do.

Maybe it was because she was tired, maybe it was because she wanted to please her, or maybe it was because she was just going crazy because she was dying but she was starting to want to obey those commands of her mother, the commands Precia Testarossa gave her when she was just a little girl.

Fate, now, could feel the remaining amount of her magic evaporating into thin air and her body failing to do the basic functions that she needed for life.

_I'm so tired… _She thought, accepting the fact that she was dying and no longer will be here in this world. She lost the will to live and slowly closing her eyes, she drifted off.

Her eyes were barely open now but she could see a bright light appearing in front of her, it was a blinding bright light. From it a figure stepped out and drew closer to her.

_What is that? Who is that? It's… it's like an angel of death… perhaps its here to take me away at last and end everything?_

She made an effort to completely close her eyes so that death could take her but a strong yet gentle voice made her snap her eyes open.

"Is that it? Are you going to give up now? I thought you wanted to protect them? Are you going to just leave? Are you going to leave now with your regrets?" The voice questioned Fate.

Even though darkness was clouding her eyes and mind she could see the figure's eyes, it was dark piercing black and deep as if it held all the answers to anything and everything. She wanted to tell the figure to stop accusing her of giving up and that there was nothing else she could do, it was out of her hands, but she could not find the strength to do so.

The voice once again speaks. "Is there really nothing else you can do? Or are you just losing the will to live so that is why you are doing nothing?" It said as if it heard her protests and answered it.

It continued. "It is not impossible to live but you have to desire it. Do you desire to stay here? To live? Do you desire to be with and protect the ones you hold dear? If so, say so, scream it out and let even the gods in the heavens know of your desire to live, but if you no longer have that desire then go and escape from this life."

After hearing the strange figure's word doubts came to Fate as she questioned herself on whether or not it really was her desire to run away from everything.

_Am I just trying to run away and escape like this person is saying? Am I trying to escape from responsibility?_

_Am I trying to escape my past?_

_Am I trying to avoid my emotions? Trying to avoid protecting them?_

_Escape like this? By dying? _

_I see maybe I was but now I see even if I die it will still be there wouldn't it?_

_I will no longer run. I will face everything in my path!_

_I want to live!_

"I have certainly heard you. Your desire to live is acknowledged. I acknowledge it along with the heavens, but this is only the beginning. I shall grant your wish and answer your desire to live but in the near future many hard trials will come and you might have to face them." The figure told Fate and the same blinding light that brought the figure there surrounded the dying enforcer, growing even more and bright, brighter than any starlight seen by man.

"Will you be able to face them?"

* * *

Next Time on Trials of Time:

Fate was given a new chance at life, but how will she use it?  
What trials will she face?

Will she be able to live without more regrets?

Also, there's Nanoha.

She was not dying like Fate but if she used her powers like she did before...

Will she end up like Fate?

Teaching classes is fine but what if she was sent on a mission?

What if she gets called on to fight against powerful opponents again?

Will she fight and fall?

* * *

Author's Notes:

So… What do you think? I know that this chapter was pretty much just mainly flashbacks or Fate's thoughts but I had to write a chapter about how she recovers some of her powers back or else the stry won't move on. But don't worry! For sure, the future chapters will be more interesting! Either way thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please review and give any comments/suggestions/advice you want! I would like to hear you thoughts on this! PLEASE!

P.S. If you have any questions you would like to ask me send me a message or email me. I'll answer as soon as possible.


End file.
